Tutorials
Welcome to the Tutorial main page. Below you will find a list of all the tutorials provided here on the wiki. Tutorials Getting Started : This should be the first stop for anyone new to the 405th or prop building. We go step by step to help you get the programs and files you'll need to get started. Scaling Tutorial : After finding the files you wish to build, we show you where to measure for each piece and good practices when scaling your armor. We also show you how to scale the armor within the Pepakura program. Printing Tutorial : You've got your files and scaled them to fit you, now let's print them out! Pepakura Tutorial : The pepakura templates have been printed and now it's time to start cutting and gluing. We'll show you how to work with the pepakura templates, cutting techiniques and gluing techniques as well as helpful tips to improve your pepping skills. Foam Tutorial : The alternative to the pepakura method, We'll show you how to cut, shape, and glue the foam pieces to create armor that's lightweight and cheaper than pepakura. Fiberglass Tutorial : You have fully completed pepping out a piece of armor, now it's time to add reinforcement! We take you through the process on how to properly harden your armor pieces. Rondo Tutorial : We'll show you how to mix and apply the special mixture of resin and bondo we like to call Rondo. Bondo Tutorial : It's time to start shaping and smoothing out you armor pieces. We'll show you everything from how to apply the bondo to your armor to adding in detials with the bondo. Sanding Tutorial : Time to smooth the rough edges on your armor. We'll show you which sandpaper to use and when to use it, also sanding techniques to get the armor looking it's best. Painting Tutorial : Your armor has been detailed and sanded as smooth as a baby's bottom, now let's add some color! We'll show you how to properly prime and paint your armor while showing off weathering techniques and helpful tips. Painting (Foam) Tutorial : You've decided to go the foam route to build your armor, and now it's time to paint. We'll show you how to prepare your foam pieces for the painting process. LED Tutorial : Let there be light! We'll show you how to add LEDs to your armor. Sliced Template Tutorial : Looking to make a weapon but don't want to go through the pepakura process? The sliced method is a great alternative. We'll show you how to work with sliced templates, the materials you'll need, and some helpful tips. Molding/Casting Tutorial : Whether you wish to sell castings or just want to make lightweight armor, we show you how to mold and cast your armor. Vacuum Forming Tutorial : Need a visor that has an odd shape? Vacuum forming is for you. We'll take you through the process of vacuum forming your visor master to amke that custom shape you need. 3D Printing Tutorial : The future of prop building, 3D printing allows you make extremely detailed pieces ready to be molded into lightweight weapons and armor. We'll show you how to set up your file for 3D printing. CNC Tutorial Complete Walkthroughs Complete Pepakura Armor Walkthrough : This is an all-in-one walkthrough. Utilizing the individual tuturials found below, we take you through the entire process of creating armor using the pepakura method. Complete Foam Armor Walkthrough : This is an all-in-one walkthrough. Utilizing the individual tuturials found below, we take you through the entire process of creating armor using the foam method. Complete Pepakura Weapon Walkthrough : This is an all-in-one walkthrough. Utilizing the individual tuturials found below, we take you through the entire process of creating a weapon using the pepakura method. Complete Sliced Weapon Walkthrough : This is an all-in-one walkthrough. Utilizing the individual tuturials found below, we take you through the entire process of creating a weapon using the sliced method.